


2078: Longing for Redemption

by Arikakun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eat shit Malik, Hayden Birro, Idoya Bustillo, Kallista Kaines, Lyudmila Dontsova, Malik Xiuying Ramos, Natalie Nguyen, Original Character(s), idk if this mature or not but I'm doing it for the language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/pseuds/Arikakun
Summary: With death there is always rebirth, but memories linger and give way to redemption.(All characters are OCs from Drabblewatch's Discord Server)Lyudmila DontsovaKallista KainesNatalie NguyenHayden BirroIdoya Bustillo





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Eldritch_IT_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay/gifts), [SomberCitizen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberCitizen/gifts), [JT_Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JT_Sins/gifts).



The enigma they had been searching for had unmistakingly found them quicker than what they would have hoped for and yet they stood confidently in front of the man that they once called comrade, a friend.

_ Vestige _ .

Kallista  squatted as Lyudmila stood casually trying not to seem on edge at his appearance. They expected this, this was nothing different than any of her other missions or hits she had to do. Emotion is what tugged at her heart and was trying to cloud her judgment of what she needed to do.

_ “This is to save him...just neutralize him…”   _ Lyudmila continuously told herself as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

Kallista had her eyes locked on the Vestige, in a they were her enemy but also someone she held dear to her heart. She knew what Talon had done to them, if she could she would bring the whole place down to get back what he had lost. But, she knew that would be too reckless even for her.  

_ “Long time no see...Bastet and Lockdown...or should I say Kallista, Lyuda?” _

“I’m afraid so Malik,” Kallista said as she looked smugly at her former comrade.

“Malik…,” Lyudmila nodded.

Maintaining her stoic stare, a million thoughts ran through her head as she continued to  looked at her masked comrade in front of her, she knew that there was so much wrong in the situation. 

_ We shouldn’t be fighting… _

_ We’re family… _

“And now where’s Nattie? You know she was never good at hiding. Whatever she’ll pop up after I drag you both back to Talon,” Malik shrugged. 

“What makes you think we’re gonna let you take us back to Talon? What makes you think you’re not coming with us?” Kallista questioned as her hand twitched.

“ _ Realista _ Kalli, you think you can be the savior for everyone. Get real, I’ve died too many times to count.  _ God is dead _ ,” Malik said quietly.

“My, My, you’re much darker than usual Malik,”  Kallista joked. Malik chuckled.

“God or not Malik...Jian..,” Lyudmila started.

“J-Jian?” Malik’s voice barely audible.

“Jian is waiting for you with  _ Atsuko  _ and  _ Haruka _ ,”

“We know where Jian is and...your kids,” Kallista continued for the woman next to her. She hoped that it would lessen the blows that were coming.

“J-Jian? Atsuko...Haruka...” Malik’s voice wavered.

“Yes...they want to see you Malik...leave Talon and come with us,” Lyudmila said softly.

There was silence between the three, Kallista knowingly glanced to the woman standing next to her. A tension filled silence filled the warehouse. Lyudmila kept her eye focused on the man in front of her hoping that things would go smoothly. 

“Malik--” Lyudmila started when Kallista was blown back by an invisible force, sending her crashing into the ground. 

“Kallista-!” Lyudmilla shouted as she watched the woman’s body skid across the warehouse floor.

“I guess Blackwatch methods are hard to kill,” Malik chuckled.

“Malik what are you talking about--!” Lyudmila quickly put her arms up to shield her face as she felt a force of energy attempt to knock her back.

“YOU WOULD GO THAT LOW TO USE JIAN AND MY CHILDREN AGAINST ME?!” Malik snarled as a dark aura of energy permeated off of him.

“ _ Now  _ !”

A small black device was sent flying in his direction, quickly turning towards the device, he used his power to make the device explode, unleashing the black smoke the engulfed the room. A disgruntled growl came from Malik as he looked around.

“You think this smoke is going to stop me from dragging you back to Talon? I can see every single one of you,” Malik growled as he quickly scanned through the smoke.

_ “See this!” _

Cutting through the smoke, Natalie dashed through the smoke, eyes blazing golden as she punched. Malik quickly raised their hidden weapon, a crystal like blade shielding their face from the woman’s punch. Natalie quickly threw another punch, another crystal like blade appeared blocking the punch.

“Natalie…” Malik hissed 

“What’s up Malik?” Natalie grinned as she dodged the blades quickly swiping towards her.

“Still cheerful even after  _ Gabi  _ tried to kill you. I’m surprised!” Malik quipped 

“Of course!” Natalie smirked as red scales formed around her eyes. Malik quickly charged Natalie again swiping their crystal like blade, Natalie ducked and dodged Malik’s onslaught of dangerous and calculated swipes.

“You hid yourself well in Talon...gaining Gabriel’s trust...but now I’ll finish the job he couldn’t!” Malik shouted. Natalie was blown back, her body bouncing off a cement wall, Malik charged again grabbing Natalie by her throat and slammed her back into the same wall.

“ _ You did this to me _ ... **you** made me do this to you  **Natalie** ,” Malik growled as he looked at the woman gasping for air.  Malik’s mask materialised away revealing  their scared face. Natalie clawed at Malik’s arm, snarling and squirming underneath their grasp.

“Suffer with me,” Malik murmured as their eyes turned golden.

“Ma--lik---N-no!” Natalie choked

Suddenly Malik jumped back from Natalie avoiding a punch aimed for him, Lyudmila’s prosthetic fist crashed into the cement cracking it. Quickly yanking her fist from the cement Lyudmila charged at Malik, and delivered quick jabs pushing him further from Natalie.

“Mali pull yourself together! Don’t you see that this isn’t right?!” Lyudmila shouted as she easily dodged the crystal blade coming at her.

“I haven’t heard that name in a long time,” Malik laughed as he quickly round house kicked and seamlessly floor swept. Lyudmila quickly dodged the roundhouse kick and stumbled back a bit barely dodging the kick to take out her footing. 

“C’mon you can do better than that Lyuda...what happened to that great SPETSNAZ warrior I once knew?” Malik chuckled.

“I’m still here...I refuse to hurt you Malik,” Lyudmila said firmly as she watched him closely.

“How do you say it? You’re such a  _ softy… _ ” Malik quipped.

“You--” Lyudmila started when Malik suddenly charged, her instincts caused her to react immediately.  Malik caught Lyudmila’s fist and grabbed her jacket it pulling her towards him.

“Aww were you trying to kill me Lyuda?” Malik asked a hint of playful sarcasm laced each word

“I’m not going to kill you Malik,” Lyudmila winced at his strength, she could feel the synthetic nerves in her arm straining. She kicked herself mentally for hesitating and for almost giving in to actually almost wounding him.

“If you want to take me down you’re gonna have to come at me with the intent to kill me Lyuda,” Malik hissed as his mask being to materialize away.

“Never--” Lyudmila suddenly yelped as Malik suddenly kneed her in the abdomen and shoved her back. Lyudmila quickly regained her footing cringing at the budding pain in her abdomen, his legs were more prosthetic than she had remembered.

“I bet you still feel guilty about everything,  don’t you Lyuda?” Malik started as he slowly walked towards her.

“I bet you feel guilty that you  _ left me to die _ ... **that you couldn’t save your own husband** …” Malik continued.

“N-No! I-I-” Lyudmila choked

“Do you see me?! Do you see what happened to me?! You’re the reason for all of this! You failed everyone... **you failed me** ... **you failed your team** ... **your family** ,  **your husband** ,” Malik’s eyes glowed golden as he stared at the woman.

“N-No! I-I tried! N-No!” Lyudmila choked out as she felt the rush of anguish crash over her. 

She stumbled back losing her stance and almost her footing. Her mind felt as if it was being tugged and prodded, everything started warping, twisting shape and color. Her heartbeat in her ears, drowning out all the sound around her.

Panic. She was panicking.

“ **_Enough_ ** !” Natalie shouted as she ducked from around Lyudmila swinging. Malik barely blocked the punch, the force of the punch sent Malik sliding backward.

Lyudmila crumbled to her knees as Natalie stood protectively in front her.

“Snap out of it Lyuda,” Natalie growled her eyes blazing.

“N-Natalie?”

“Nice one  _ Vy _ ,” Malik chuckled. Natalie snarled at the man, her scales covering her forearms talons forming.

“Don’t you dare--”

“Nat…” Lyuda started. Natalie growled as she charged at Malik her eyes completely golden, her red talons fully elongated, red scales encrusted on her forearms up to her elbows. She darted at Malik exchanging blows.

Lyudmila quickly gathered herself as she saw Kallista running toward her, she slid to a halt next to her.

“You ok?” Kallista asked. Something of a snort came from Lyudmila as she looked at Kallista.

“I can’t even explain to you how I feel...but that was the worst,” Lyudmila replied.

“Don’t let him have visual on you...keep moving. I can stop those crystal blades...give me time to disrupt them. Idoya and Hayden will be here shortly,” Kallista said as five smaller holographic nodes appeared in front of her.

“How much time?” Lyudmila asked.

“40 seconds and I’ll be able to completely disable them,” Kallista said as she began typing.

“You have 35 seconds make it work Kalli,” Lyudmila said as she dashed at Malik.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Kallista sighed as she typed. The way this was going was not as they had planned, Malik was more hostile than they thought.

 

“Look at you Nat, you look like a deranged creature...your biotic deformation flaring...maybe you really are a dragon,” Malik commented as he dodged Natalie’s swipes.

“Heh  **perhaps I really am a dragon** , Malik,” Natalie roundhouse kicked. Malik leaned backwards avoiding the kick

“Don’t forget about me,” Lyudmila said as she quickly came up behind Malik swinging. 

A second crystal like blade formed, using the blades to block their attacks Malik threw a smoke bomb at Natalie causing her to crumble and fall to her knees coughing heavily, and soon fell unconscious. They quickly exchanged blows matching each other, punch to punch, kick to kick.

“ **Dima will never be the same** Lyuda. Just admit it he’s dead...like he should have been,” Malik snarled.

“ **Zatknis** !” Lyudmila shouted as she felt the crunching of Malik’s fingers against her prosthetic fists. A short shout erupted from Malik as jumped back hold his hand, Lyudmila jerked as she saw the man whimpering.

“F-fuck,” Lyudmila hissed.

“Y-You actually hurt me,” Malik chuckled.

“It won’t happen again. I can promise you that,” Lyudmila hissed.

“C’mon Lyuda,  **Punch me** !” Malik shouted as he charged Lyudmila. Lyudmila steeled herself against the flurry of jabs, quickly reacting to one of his punches Lyudmila grasped his wrist planning on using his own weight and speed against him, but a sharp crack and jolting pain shot through her left leg. Quickly she pushed him back, his blade quickly spun around catching in one of the grooves of her prosthetic arm, brushing against her synthetic veins. A quick shout came from the woman as she fell back in pain, the crystal blade vanished.

“What--?”

A sudden kick sent Malik tumbling and sliding forward, quickly regaining his footing he turned to look at the source.

“Lyuda is scared to hurt you...I am not...I’ll kick your ass and drag you outta here Malik,” Kallista said as if she was signing. A large cat like grin spread across her lips.

“Oooh scary scary the big bad  **Bastet** is here,” Malik quipped.

“I mean...I am one of big bad scary ones,” Kallista returned the quip.

“I can see over your head you know,” Malik stated.

“More reason for you to keep your eyes on me,” Kallista smirked at she charged at Malik. Malik quickly dodged the woman’s swift kicks returning punches and kicked of his own. She seemed to vanish for a split second as she moved behind him. Malik quickly whipped around looking for her. He quickly whipped around to come face to face with her.

“Malik... _ Hermandad significa que siempre vendré por ti sin importar el costo ... somos hermanos”  _ Kallista said softly as she cupped his face, Malik hesitated from the woman’s reaction. 

Kallista moved quickly punching Malik in the throat causing him to violently jerk back, she quickly yanked him forward and delivered several deep gut punches. She quickly spun him around to disorient him and delivered a punch to his ear, before she was able to deal the final blow she was blown back into a shipping container denting it slightly.

Her body fell limply to the ground as Malik slowly recovered, as she did. Malik growled as he saw two people running towards the unconscious Natalie and Lyudmila.

“Not bad Mali...fuck I’m too old for this…,” Kallista coughed. 

“I-I hesitated once...I won’t do it again…” Malik growled. 

“Y-You know” Kallista coughed as she struggled to stand.

In a blink of an eye Malik was in front of Kallista, not giving her any room to react Malik’s hands gripped around Kallista’s neck squeezing as he lifting her from the ground.

“You were his  **favorite** ...I could hear it in his voice when he would talk about the old days…”Malik started his mask half broken hanging from his face. 

“You’re such a fucking  **disappointment** Malik... **Jin** is disappointed in you **.** .. **your kids** are disappointed in you.  **Gabriel** is disappointed in you…. **We** are all disappointed in you,” Kallista smirked as he squeezed her neck tighter cutting off her oxygen, weakly she placed a hand on his prosthetic limb.

“You  **bitch** ,” Malik hissed as his eyes burned a bright gold.

“KALLISTA!” Lyudmila’s voice cracked as she struggled to stand, her left leg dragging against the floor of the warehouse.

“K-Kali!” Natalie’s cracked as Hayden held on to her.

“Kallista! _Consiga su mente recta_!” Idoya shouted at the woman

“Would he still want his  _ broken toy _ ? Would he  _ tease _ you the way he did before...or  **break** you and  **mold you to his will** ? By the way...you look beautiful this way Kallista…  _ bruised _ ..  _ bloody… weak  _ and  _ pathetic _ . I love it, ” Malik snarled.

“You can’t save me Kallista...you didn’t before and you won’t now. Talon is all that I have left…you all abandoned me” Malik said softly.

“M-Mali...you piece of...shit…you’re….starting to sound...like...a sadist,” Kallista inhaled sharply as the battery on the back of her suit started glowing. Suddenly they were both engulfed in electricity, Malik howled in pain as he dropped Kallista and crumbled to their knees.Gasping for air Kallista quickly scrambled to her feet holding her throat and doubled over holding the wound on her abdomen. 

“A-Anubis...full power,” Kallista coughed as the nodes on her gloves and the battery on the back of her suit began to glow a bright green. 

Within seconds a muffled pulse of electromagnetic energy pulsed off of Kallista and traveled through the room.

Natalie, Idoya, and Hayden shielded themselves from the rush of the pulse traveling through the room. An abrupt shout came from Lyudmila as she fell to her knees, collapsing and writhing in pain, a short pained shout came from Malik as he fell back onto the cement floor immobile.

“What the hell was that?!” Hayden shouted.

“An EMP burst,” Idoya said as she quickly went over to Lyudmila. Hayden and Natalie sighed heavily

“D-Damn it Kallista!” Lyudmila whined as her face twisted in pain, her arm and legs immobile.

“Your prosthetics right?” Idoya asked as she knelt next to Lyudmila.

“But is it over though? I don’t think I can take much more...I’m not even sure what is real right now,” Natalie sighed heavily. Kallista stumbled over to the immobile man on the floor, smirking and wincing as she looked down at the man.

“Looks like you’re not getting up anytime soon,” Kallista chuckled. Malik choked and gasped for air as she looked down at him. She sat softly on the man’s abdomen and sighed heavily mumbling Spanish under her breath.

“C’mon I’m not that heavily...I’m lighter than I used to be,” Kallista joked.

“Y-You...emp...me…” Malik choked out.

“It wasn’t a strong one...my battery is dead...and besides, I wanted to avoid using it...but time is important...aaand it’s time to go,” Kallista said as she stood and began to drag Malik over to the others. Hayden and Idoya were their escape had made sure their escape route was clear and began ushering the group towards the exit.

“We have to go now,” Idoya said as she helped Lyudmila walk.

“I’m working on it...my ribs are probably broken,” Kallista whined.

“You basically broke everything on me Kalli,” Lyudmila hissed in pain.

“We’ll get you all fixed up let’s go! Reinforcements are on their way,” Hayden said as they went over to Kallista helping her with the taller man.

“He’s gonna have a hard time getting in,” Kallista replied.

“Less talking more walking. Let’s get the hell outta of here” Natalie hurried the two before she sealed the door behind them.

* * *

Moments later dark wisps of smoked slipped through a partially cracked door and formed into a figure.

“They took him,” he said as he looked at the damage to the warehouse.

_ “Bring him back...he is important...do your job right Reaper,” _

The clacking of heels echoed from behind him, he continued to look around for a point of exit.

“Sombra checked the rest of the location, there is no sign of them,”

“Of course there isn’t...they know what they are doing,” Reaper replied to the woman dressed in purple behind him.

“Unfortunately. We leave now,” she said as she took off. Reaper remained silent before he turned around, a soft beep in his ear notified him that he had received a voice message. A voice he was all too familiar with.

_ “….Usted es el siguiente Gabriel…” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hermandad significa que siempre vendré por ti sin importar el costo ... somos hermanos: Brotherhood means that I will always come for you regardless of the cost ... we are brothers 
> 
> Consiga su mente recta: Get your head on straight (rough translation)
> 
> Usted es siguiente Gabriel: You are next Gabriel


End file.
